


Batfam prompt writing

by HeavensDiskJazzyJade



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I'll add more as I add more chapters - Freeform, Other, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensDiskJazzyJade/pseuds/HeavensDiskJazzyJade
Summary: Prompt: “I may or may not have fucked up.” “Judging by the sheer amount of blood, I’m going with ‘may’.” - CorvidpromptsAlso I don't own any DC this is just a story.





	1. Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I may or may not have fucked up.” “Judging by the sheer amount of blood, I’m going with ‘may’.” - Corvidprompts   
> Also I don't own any DC this is just a story.

Jason shot up to the top of the building where Tim was waiting for him.

“So I may or may not have fucked up,” Jason said with a face of oops (We all know the face) Tim just looked up and down at him.

“Judging by the sheer amount of blood on your uniform, I’m going with ‘may’. Do I even want to know what happened?”

“Nope.’ Jason said popping the P.

“You know B is going to be so pissed at you,” Tim stated with a sigh. “You should probably duck out before B gets here and you get the no killing lecture.”

“Yeah yeah I know, Later replacement,” Jason said getting high tailing it the fuck out of dodge.

Later everyone tried not to wince at the angry yell of “JASON” that went through the coms when Bruce found the alley with bodies and drugs.


	2. Comfort food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:“Do you ever have moments where you’re struck by how odd and terrible your upbringing was?” “Is that why you’re on the floor eating funfetti frosting out of a jar?” -corvidprompts

Damian was on his way to the kitchen’s for an after patrol snack when he spotted Jason sitting on the floor eating something. “Todd, what are you doing?” Jason didn’t really give him an answer so Damian nudged him with his foot.

“Do you ever have moments where you’re struck by how odd and terrible your upbringing was?” Jason said from the floor.

“Is that why you’re eating on the floor eating that unhealthy frosting out of a jar Todd?”

Jason just shrugged at him and went back to eating his frosting.

“Have you been drinking again Todd?”

“Nah.” Liar.

Damian had to think for a moment ‘What would Grayson do? Probably get a jar for himself and join.’ So Damian grabbed a thing of grapes cause at least that was healthy and joined Jason on the floor, only to get an odd look. “Don’t think anything of it Todd, I’m only doing what Grayson would do.” this had Jason laughing.

“Whatever you say baby bat.” They sat there and ate in silence.

The next morning when Alfred went into the kitchen Damian was asleep with his head on Jason’s shoulder and Jason’s head on top of the younger boy’s with grapes and frosting in their laps. Alfred just smiled and took a photo this one was definitely going into an album.


	3. Ominous talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Do you have to sharpen that knife while we talk? It’s really ominous.” ~oopseprompts

Tim had just knocked and entered Damian’s room to talk to him about father’s day to see if he wanted to join him and their other siblings about doing something for Bruce and Alfred. When he had entered the Demon spawns room, he was sitting at his desk doing something Tim couldn’t see.  
“Hey, can I talk to you for a minute,” Tim said with the usual annoyance that dripped out of his voice whenever talking to his younger brother.   
“What is it Drake?” his younger brother replied with probably the same amount of annoyance that was in his own voice. Damian shifted to the side with a knife in one hand and a sharpener in the other.  
“Right, well the others and I were wondering if you wanted to join us in doing something together for Alfred and Bruce on father’s day.” Damian continued his sharpening.  
“What would we be doing?” The little assassin asked.  
“Well,” scratch scratch’ “Do you have to sharpen that knife while we talk? It’s really ominous.” Damian with a knife in hand was terrifying enough a really sharp knife put him at extreme unease.   
This made Damian stop and look up.  
“I’m not going to stab you, Drake, Pennyworth would be very displeased at me.”   
“Right, uh we wanted to get together and brainstorm an idea for father’s day. You in or not?” Damian contemplated for a few seconds and set his stuff down.   
“Very well I shall join you, in celebrating this Father’s day thing.” Damian walked past Tim and down the hallway but before Tim closed Damian’s door he eye’d the sharp knife on the desk and shuddered. He quickly went down the hallway to join his other siblings.


	4. Secret Meta?

Everyone knows that Damian usually has a knife on him but no one really knows how many he has on his person.

Dick:

Damian was temporarily banned from having knives on patrol due to misuse so being Damian’s patrol partner for the night he had to search Damian for hidden ones. He had found five hidden in the kid’s suit ‘Seriously who needs five knives on them?’ thought Richard. They were patrolling when Nightwing looked away for one second and turned back to see Robin trying to stealthily twirl around a small pocket knife. Dick almost had to do a double take cause there was no way he was 100% positive he had thoroughly searched and taken them all away. Whatever he’ll just have to take this one too.

“I don’t know how you managed to hide that one from me but hand it over, Robin.” Damian fumbled with it cause the small knife falls into the dumpster down below them. ‘Or not.” Thought Dick. Damian turned, glared and clicked his tongue at the older man before taking off. To say the least that wasn’t the only knife he caught Damian with that night.

Jason:

He and Damian were tied together with all of their weapons taken from them and being used as Batman bait nothing new if they were going, to be honest with themselves. When they got left alone Damian finally spoke.

“Don’t move Hood.”

“Huh?” Jason could hear cutting causing him to turn his head and look at their hands. Damian was cutting away at their bonds. “Wha…what the hell. Where were you keeping that!? They took everything away!”

“Shut up you idiot are you trying to get us caught,” Robin hissed. Once their hands were free Jason looked back and by then the little knife had already disappeared to where ever he had it in the first place.

Tim:

Tim had to watch into the living room to see Damian pulling some crazy knife twirling, and watching some trash tv.

“I thought Alfred confiscated all of your knives.” The young one just glared at him. “You know I’m going to have to take it right.”

“Whatever Drake.” Tim was surprised and suspicious when Damian handed it over without a fuss and his hunch was correct when he did a quick walk around and returned to the room to find the Brat juggling, not one, not two but three knives Tim just gave up and went to complain to Bruce. They had an intervention the next night but nothing changed though.

**Author's Note:**

> You may find these also on my new tumblr https://nightwingsbeautifulbutt.tumblr.com/


End file.
